Operation: Titan
by mah29732
Summary: A new super villian as emerged as the next threat to the Kids Next Door. What evil has this new villian has in store for the KND is still unknown at least for now. Finished for now.
1. Alliance of Evil

Kids Next Door Operation: Titan  
  
Teen Titans  
  
Initiating  
  
Tactical  
  
Alliance against  
  
Natural and unnatural enemies against the Kids Next Door  
  
Chapter 1: The Alliance of Evil  
  
It is a dark summer night as two shadowy figures meet outside the mansion of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The first figure reveals himself as the Father of the DCftL, while the other figure remains silently secret about his true identity.  
  
"Welcome my friend" smiled Father as he shook the figures hand.  
  
"Yes" replied the figure, "I don't come cheap these days."  
  
"I think you and some of your associates would have a fun time dealing with my nemeses" continued Father.  
  
"And what do you propose to do?" asked the dark figure.  
  
"All I am asking you is that your associates create a diversion" replied Father, "when the diversion is complete, call me and I will give you phase two of my plans to destroy the Kid's Next Door."  
  
Suddenly there was a disturbance in the bushes near by. Father and the dark figure turned their attention to the bushes.  
  
"It's not nice to play hide and seek" said Father.  
  
"Don't worry, I have my own ways of dealing with this" said the dark figure.  
  
A remote control device was given to Father by the dark figure. Father pressed the button and suddenly, two robotic ninjas came out and took the figure that was hiding in the bushes. But strangely it was not a member of the KND who was spying on them, but the Tolietnator.  
  
"Put him down" ordered Father.  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" cried the Tolietnator.  
  
"How can't I?" replied Father.  
  
"You're replacing me with a professional?" whined the Tolietnator.  
  
"Replace is such a harsh word" said the dark figure, "perhaps there is some use of you after all."  
  
The dark figure reveals his identity. The Tolietnator was shocked to see that this individual had even more advance technology than he ever had seen in his life. No wonder Father wanted this strange and dangerous man to take down the Kid's Next Door.  
  
"Let me introduce myself" continued the dark figure, "my name is Slade. And I think you would fit into my plans nicely against those Kids Next Door."  
  
"But I still don't understand why you would rather hire him?" asked the Tolietnator still in an upset voice.  
  
"I have been relying on too many failed attempts by self-proclaimed villains such as you" replied Father, "perhaps it's time for the Kid's Next Door to show them what true villainy really is."  
  
"Yes" continued Slade, "I will use the Tolietnator and my associates in the Hive to deal with the KND."  
  
"You mean it?" asked the Tolietnator.  
  
"Yes" replied Slade, "once phase one has been completed, phase two would begin. Phase two will include my robotic ninjas. They will be aided by the two former KND operatives who are now fighting against them. And for the third final step, I would like a large kick back by my friend Father here. If there are any kids that get in trouble, you know where to look for."  
  
"Not a bad plan" as the Tolietnator gave an evil smile, "sure why not."  
  
"So get cracking" replied Father as he went into his mansion. 


	2. Tree House Attack

Chapter 2: Tree House Attack  
  
It was a normal day for five certain operatives of the Kids Next Door. Number 2 was inventing new Two-By-Four technology as usual in his study room, while Number 1 was reviewing the latest mission he just finished in the main room of the tree house, while Number 4 was beating up on some stuff animal (which he stole from Number 3's room) as practice in his room.  
  
"Give me back my one of a kind Rainbow Monkey doll!" cried Number 3 as she came into Number 4's room.  
  
"No!" replied Number 4 in his usual rude tone of voice.  
  
"Give it!" demanded Number 3 in an even more angry voice.  
  
"Make me!" replied Number 4.  
  
Number 3 grabbed one side of the large Rainbow Monkey doll while Number 4 grabbed the other. The two tried to pull the large doll away from each other, but they were really tearing it apart.  
  
"Let go, Number 4, you're tearing it apart!" cried Number 3.  
  
"It's my punching dummy!" shouted Number 4 as he was pulling the doll to his side.  
  
"You're hurting the Rainbow Monkey!" cried Number 3.  
  
"It doesn't have any feelings, it's a stupid doll!" replied Number 4 in his usual rude tone.  
  
Suddenly Number 5 entered the room. It seem like she was angry, because the fight between Number 3 and 4 were so loud that she couldn't hear her favorite music on the CD player she was listening to.  
  
"Would you two please shut up!" shouted Number 5.  
  
"Number 5, could you help me here, Number 4 stole this Rainbow Monkey from my room and I want it back!" yelled Number 3.  
  
"No I didn't!" protested Number 4 as he was still holding the other end of the Rainbow Monkey doll.  
  
The fight between Number 3, 4 and 5 were so loud that it disrupted Number 2's latest designs to improve two-by-four technology. He was so annoyed by the shouting he just had to put his work down and leave his room to see Number 1 about the situation. Number 1 however, was busy looking over the security system after he finished logging it into the KND computer as another success. But before he could save it on the computer, something happen and the computer shut off for no apparent reason.  
  
"Number 1, could you please tell those three to shut up while I am trying to do my work?" asked Number 2.  
  
"I already am having trouble with even saving my latest mission onto the computer" replied Number 1, "so I suppose you would have to deal with this yourself."  
  
Suddenly all the security system went blank. All of the cameras stopped moving.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Number 2 in a nervous voice.  
  
"I think we need to have an emergency meeting" replied Number 1, "something is obviously wrong here."  
  
So Number 2 did as he was ordered to and went to Number 4's room to get the rest of his teammates. But as usually, his fellow operatives were busy fighting among each other instead of listening to him.  
  
"Guys please" cried Number 2, "we need to get to the main room for an emergency meeting. I think it's important."  
  
"We would like to" said Number 5 as she was helping Number 3 pulling the Rainbow Monkey to her side, "but we're a bit busy at the moment."  
  
Suddenly Number 4 had an idea. He just let go of the doll he was holding onto earlier, sending Number 3 and 5 flying across the room hitting the wall.  
  
"Now we can get to that meeting" said Number 4 as he dusted off his hands.  
  
After all four operatives reached the main room in the tree house, Number 1 was waiting anxiously for them.  
  
"It's about time you four came here" said Number 1.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Number 5.  
  
"Our security system has gone down recently" replied Number 1.  
  
"But what could have caused this thing to happen in the first place?" asked Number 4.  
  
"A good question" replied Number 1.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud explosion in the main room. Four figures could be scene as the dust cleared from the explosion. There however was only one familiar villain-the Tolietnator. The other three were not known to the Kids Next Door. One of the Tolietnator's associates was a large hairy individual with a large muscular build, another one was a small kid just like them, except with some type of a high-tech backpack, while the last one had purple hair and a long thin body.  
  
"Greetings Kids Next Door" smiled the Tolietnator, "I would like to introduce you to three of my new friends-Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx."  
  
"So you're the reason why our security system went down?" said Number 1.  
  
"Yes" replied Jinx, "Gizmo and I were responsible f or hacking into your system and disabling your little network."  
  
"It was so easy" laughed Gizmo, "I can't believe your technology is so obsolete!"  
  
"And I am definitely going to enjoy pounding you little spoiled brats to the ground" said Mammoth as he was preparing to fight.  
  
Number 2, 3, 4 and 5 quickly took out their two-by-four guns and starting firing at the four intruders. But their two-by-four technological weaponry was no match for at least three of the new villains. Jinx used her jinx powers to dismantle Number 2's gun, while Mammoth continued to marches toward Number 3 and 5 as they kept on firing at Mammoth. It seem like Mammoth was immune to their attacks. So he came right up to them and grabbed the guns away and tore them apart and threw them to the ground. Number 4 was busy trying to stop Gizmo, he was using a two-by-four made rocket launcher, and he was trying to lock onto Gizmo.  
  
"Catch me if you can" laughed Gizmo.  
  
"Stand still you cruddy villain!" demanded Number 4 as he was trying to aim the rocket launcher at Gizmo.  
  
Gizmo then saw his chance and used his laser and destroyed the rocket launcher right in front of Number 4's face. Number 4 was steaming as his new favorite weapon was destroyed.  
  
"Come and fight fair!" demanded Number 4 as he was putting his fist up for a fight.  
  
"With pleasure" said Gizmo as he zoomed toward Number 4, hitting him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Now it was just Number 1 and the Tolietnator.  
  
"Alright Tolietnator, I want some answers, I think we all know who sent you here" said Number 1 as he was loading up his two-by-four gun.  
  
"I never thought of getting this far" said the Tolietnator, "but here goes nothing!"  
  
The Tolietnator used his toilet paper power and manage to tie up Number 1 with his toilet paper. All five Kids Next Door members were kicked out of the tree house, landing right on the ground. Number 4 eventually regained consciousness and saw Jinx using her powers to make the tree that was holding their tree house weak.  
  
"Hey Mammoth, what's the word I am looking for?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Timber!" replied Mammoth as he was ramming himself against the tree.  
  
"You idiots!" cried the Tolietnator, "Don't knock it down when I am still on the tree!"  
  
The Tolietnator finally got off the tree house, as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Now you can knock the tree down" said the Tolietnator as he gave the okay sign to Mammoth.  
  
Mammoth backed up and rammed himself right into the tree. The tree began to fall. As Number 1, 2, 3, and 5 regained consciousnesses, they saw in horror that their tree house was falling. This time however it seems like they have been beaten and their two-by-four technology obsolete.  
  
"Great job!" said Gizmo, "Slade is certainly going to be happy about this!"  
  
"What about me?" asked the Tolietnator, "I helped too."  
  
"Oh sure" said Jinx. But what the Tolietnator was not prepared for was that Jinx used her powers on one of the fallen roots of the large tree, hitting the Tolietnator on the head.  
  
"Time to get the boss on-line" said Mammoth as he was contacting Slade.  
  
"Is everything finished?" asked Slade.  
  
"Yes" replied Jinx, "just what you have said, everything is coming into your plans."  
  
"Yes" said Slade, "now onto Phase Two." 


	3. Unusual Help

Chapter 3: Unusual Help  
  
It was a tough time for the Kids Next Door. Their tree house had been destroyed, by three new villains they had never seen before. It looked like the end for the KND. Number 1 and Number 4 setup a temporary base, which was made out of a card board boxes scattered across the grass, just to make it look like a base.  
  
"I know as I can say this" said Number 1 to his teammates in the center of the boxes, "but I am sure we will pull through this one."  
  
"Face it Number 1" said Number 5, "we were out matched."  
  
"Yeah" continued Number 2, "our two-by-four technology was useless against them."  
  
"And that little runt gave me a noise bleed" said Number 4 as he had a bandage over his noise.  
  
"At least my one of a kind Rainbow Monkey dolls survived" said Number 3, "oh yeah, the hamsters also survived too."  
  
"Where did you put those hamsters Number 3?" asked Number 1.  
  
"Oh, I let them go free" replied Number 3, "they wanted to form their own society anyway."  
  
"So, does anybody else have a clue of how we can strike back against these new villains?" asked Number 1.  
  
"Well" said Number 2 in a nervous tone, "I remember hearing this group called the Teen Titans."  
  
"Cruddy teenagers?!" cried Number 4, "We already got our butts kicked by three creeps and now you want us to team up with teenagers?!"  
  
"Look Number 4" as Number 1 interrupted the scene, "I don't like the idea either. But there may be no other choice."  
  
"Well, I'm not too fond of teenagers either" said Number 5, "but if they're professional superheroes, I'm in."  
  
"Yea superheroes!" said Number 3.  
  
"So how do we find these cruddy teenagers anyway?" asked Number 4.  
  
Suddenly they could hear a ship landing outside their base.  
  
"Uh, guys" said Number 2, "I sort of e-mailed their leader Robin. Since our communications are down and we can't reach the KND moon base for assistance."  
  
"If there is one thing worse than a teenager" said Number 4 as he started to rant, "it's a teenager that's a girl."  
  
"I think we should go see who is out on that ship that just landed" suggested Number 1.  
  
The five operatives of the KND stepped out of their small base. They could see that a large ship had landed on the large grassy patch of land. Number 1 instructed Number 2 to follow him since he was the one that sent in the distress signal. As Number 1 and Number 2 approached the large ship, the hatch of the ship opened, revealing a strange figure at the entrance of the ship. That strange figure turned out to be Beast Boy.  
  
"Alright, which one of you little brats called us here?" said Beast Boy in an unusual rude voice.  
  
"See, you can't trust these teenage punks" whispered Number 4 as he continued his daily rant.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Number 3 and 5 to keep him quiet.  
  
"I did" replied Number 2 as he approached the ship.  
  
Suddenly, there was another figure at the entrance of the ship. This time the figure revealed to be Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.  
  
"I got your e-mail" said Robin as he got out of the ship.  
  
"So these are the kids that are having the problem" said another voice coming from the ship. That voice came from Cyborg.  
  
"I suspect that we're dealing with one of your main foes" said Number 1 to Robin, "and perhaps that is the reason why Number 2 here e-mailed you for your assistance."  
  
"Tell you what" said Robin, "come to our tower. When we arrive, we can talk. I have a hunch Slade might be behind this. And I doubt just knocking down your tree house won't be the last of Slade or his minions. I feel he's planning something bigger than this."  
  
As the five operatives of the KND got onto the ship, the ship lifted off and headed toward the Titan Tower. Once the ship finally arrived, Raven, Starfire and the Teen Titan's new member Terra were waiting for them. Number 4 could see them through the window of the ship. It just made him sick to his stomach to see not only teenagers, but teenagers who are girls. He couldn't believe that his worse nightmare had come true.  
  
"Number 2, did you get a look at those teenage girls?" said Number 4 while shaking Number 2 trying to wake him up from the nap he had on the journey to Titan Tower.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" said Number 2 as he went back to his nap.  
  
"I'm going to go crazy here if I don't get a grip on myself" said Number 4.  
  
"Relax Number 4" said Number 1, "we're landing, so we have to have act nice to these teenagers if we are going to get help from them."  
  
"But it's not natural for us kids to team up with these teenagers" begged Number 4 as he was pulling on Number 1's sleeve.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Number 4" said Number 1 as he took his sleeve away from Number 4.  
  
"I think the only reason why Number 4 maybe nervous is that he likes one of the teenage girls" interrupted Number 3.  
  
"No I don't!" protested Number 4.  
  
"Come on? Do you have something to hide?" continued Number 3.  
  
"No!" replied Number 4 in a rude tone of voice.  
  
"Come on?" said Number 3 as she continued to persist.  
  
"I think you kids have no time to argue" interrupted Robin, "we're landing right now."  
  
The ship landed. When the hatch of the ship opened, the rest of the KND got out of the ship. All the members got out, except Number 4. He was too nervous to get out.  
  
"Come on little guy" said Cyborg, "you need to get out of the ship."  
  
"I'm not going out there to meet those cruddy teenage girls" said Number 4.  
  
"Number 4, we would like for you to get out of the ship today!" ordered Number 1.  
  
"I think I can make him get out" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy changed himself into a porcupine. He backed up to the wall of the ship and charged head on into Number 4's behind. Number 4 could feel the pain of the spins and let out a scream and out of the ship. He then fall on the ground, and when he managed to recover, the first female Titan that greeted him was Raven.  
  
"It's about time this kid got out" said Raven.  
  
"Why you" said Number 4. But Number 4 was a bit nervous speaking to Raven, let alone speaking to the other Titans.  
  
"Well" said Number 5, "are you going to continue bashing these three fine teenage girls with your rants?"  
  
"Uh" replied Number 4.  
  
This has never happen to Number 4. For the first time ever, Number 4 actually feared girls. But the one he most feared was Raven. Sweat started to run down his head and his legs started to shake. But before he could say anything or even do anything, Robin interrupted just in the nick of time.  
  
"How about that alliance we were talking about earlier?" asked Robin to Number 1.  
  
"Sure" replied Number 1.  
  
"Let's go into the tower" said Robin, "to discuss our terms."  
  
After everybody went into the tower, only Number 4 was left. He was still sweating from the recent experience he had. He did not know what was wrong with him. He had always hated teenagers and especially hated girls as well. But something was particularly wrong with this situation. Perhaps it was time that he had to ask a girl for suggestions. So he manage to gain his strength and entered the tower. 


	4. ThreeByFour?

Chapter 4: Three-By-Four?  
  
After everyone entered the main room of the tower, members of the Kids Next Door were assigned at least one Titan or two to be watched over, before they could deal with Slade. But before they could do that, Beast Boy brought in his favorite tofu meals that he had created himself. At first, Number 4 thought it was a regular hamburger he was eating, but it turned out to be a tofu burger as he spit the awful taste of tofu out of his mouth.  
  
"Told you this stuff was horrible" said Cyborg.  
  
"And I thought I had to eat horrible vegetables, but this is worse than that" as Number 4 agreeing with Cyborg.  
  
"You two stop eating" said Number 1 as he approached the table, "we KND members have all been assigned to a Titan. I would be assigned to Robin, Number 2 has been assigned to Cyborg, Number 3 to Starfire, Number 5 to Beast Boy and Terra and you Number 4 would be assigned to Raven."  
  
"What?!" cried Number 4 as he pounded his fists on the table, "I'm not going to team up with some cruddy teenage girl!"  
  
"Now Number 4" continued Number 1 in a strict voice, "this is an order. Be nice to Raven, or I will tell Number 86 about this."  
  
"You mean how you told us that we should team up with some teenagers?" replied Number 4, "One of the rules that we have broken here?"  
  
"Good point" replied Number 1, "but we have to fight a common foe here, so get cracking and head to Raven's room immediately."  
  
Still angry that he was assigned to a girl Titan, Number 4 trouted off with his usual rants. Meanwhile, Cyborg decided it was time for him to get to know Number 2 a bit better. So he introduced Number 2 to his car.  
  
"Wow!" said Number 2 in an excited voice, "You have a car? This technology is so advance."  
  
"Yep" replied Cyborg, "top of the line."  
  
"Hmm" thought Number 2, "I could improve the next generation of technology for the KND with this more advance technology here."  
  
"Go right ahead" said Cyborg, "that should keep you busy. Just don't touch my car or try to do anything to dismantle it."  
  
"No problem" replied Number 2 as he saluted to Cyborg.  
  
"That should keep the little guy busy" said Cyborg as he exited his garage to go to take a nap.  
  
Meanwhile, Number 3 was with Starfire, showing Starfire her Rainbow Monkey doll.  
  
"It's beautiful" said Starfire as she overlooked the large doll.  
  
"It manage to survive the crash our tree house had" said Number 3.  
  
"What's wrong with this doll?" asked Starfire as some parts of the doll showed some fuzz coming out of one of the arms of the doll.  
  
"Oh, that was when Number 4 was punching the doll" replied Number 3, "Number 5 tried to help me get the doll back, but it only made it worse. He deserves to be assigned to Ms. Creepy."  
  
"You mean Raven?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Yea" replied Number 3, "Number 4 has always hated teenagers. It's kind of funny that he has been assigned to one."  
  
"Let me heal your doll" said Starfire.  
  
"Really?" asked Number 3, "You can do that?"  
  
"Sure" replied Starfire.  
  
Starfire carefully placed her hand on the Rainbow Monkey doll. She concentrated all of her energy on the doll. The patches of fuzz that were exposed went away, and the doll was brand new.  
  
"Oh thank you" replied Number 3, "I just hope I can keep the Rainbow Monkey doll away from Number 4."  
  
Number 5 was busy with Terra. Beast Boy gave Number 5 permission to listen to some of his CDs, since her CDs were destroyed when the tree house fell.  
  
"So each one of you had your own room?" asked Terra.  
  
"Yep" replied Number 5 as she was busy listening to the CD on the CD player.  
  
"So how did you guys know how to contact us?" asked Terra.  
  
"I think that question belongs to Number 2" replied Number 5.  
  
"Hey Terra, you want to watch me beat the high score on the Gamestation?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Sure" replied Terra, "hey, Number 5, you want to come?"  
  
"I suppose so" replied Number 5.  
  
Number 5 got up and followed Terra and Beast Boy to the main room, where the Gamestation was located. Meanwhile, Number 1 and Robin were discussing ways to find out what Slade is planning.  
  
"This Slade character sounds really dangerous" said Number 1 as he was studying the pictures Robin gave him.  
  
"Yes, I know" replied Robin, "this mad man almost destroyed the tower once."  
  
"I would hate to see what he has in store for the KND moon base" said Number 1.  
  
"You guys have a moon base?" asked Robin.  
  
"Uh, forget I mention it" replied Number 1 in a nervous voice.  
  
"Don't worry" said Robin trying to calm Number 1 down, "we're on the same side."  
  
"I know" replied Number 1, "but some members of the KND won't be too fond that some of their own have teamed up with teenagers."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Robin.  
  
"You see, we kids and you teenagers are mortal and natural enemies" replied Number 1, "if some other KND members saw me with you, or even us collaborating together, I could be labeled as a 'traitor'."  
  
"I see what you mean" replied Robin, "then we just have to pretend that we don't work together."  
  
"I see what you mean" continued Number 1, "now what information do you have on the three villains that beat me and my teammates up?"  
  
Robin gave Number 1 some files of Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx. He read the files carefully and put the files down.  
  
"It seems to me that we're dealing with a common foe" replied Number 1, "and that foe is Slade and his minions."  
  
"But we need more information on what Slade is planning to do with your moon base and how we can stop him" said Robin.  
  
While Number 1 and Robin were continuously going over plans to find Slade and stop whatever he was planning against the KND moon base, Number 4 was in Raven's room. He was so surprised that a girl's room could be so dark.  
  
"Where's all the girly stuff?" asked Number 4, "I thought you were a girl!"  
  
"Look" replied Raven in an angry voice, "I have to baby sit a little shrimp like you. So sit on the chair near my bed and shut up!"  
  
"There is no way I am going to listen to a cruddy teenage girl!" replied Number 4 as he folded his arms and turned his back away from Raven.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me when I get angry" said Raven, "I have powers that you can't possibly imagine."  
  
"Oh really?" replied Number 4, "Come on and show me, unless if you are chicken?"  
  
"Then let the fear begin" said Raven as she closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly right in front of Number 4's eyes, he could see a large string moving. The string wrapped around Number 4 and pulled him to the chair that was near Raven's bed. Raven managed to use her powers to tire up Number 4 to the chair.  
  
"Let me go" said Number 4 as he struggled to get out.  
  
"So you promise to stop calling me a cruddy girl?" asked Raven as she was still controlling her powers.  
  
"Alright, alright!" replied Number 4 as he continued to struggle while he was on the chair, "Just let me go!"  
  
Raven stopped using her powers and released Number 4. For the first time in his life, he was frightened by a girl. And worse, it was a teenage girl which was the type of teenager he despised more than a boy teenager. Back at the garage, Number 2 was busy coming up with a new generation of technology for the KND. He had managed to invent a new technology. But instead of calling it two-by-four, it was called three-by-four. Number 2 had managed to combine some of the old obsolete two-by-four technology with some parts that were lying around Cyborg's car. When Cyborg couldn't sleep, he got up and went back to his garage to find Number 2 working.  
  
"So what are these strange gadgets?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"This is top secret" replied Number 2 as he was busy working on one of his inventions.  
  
"Come on" continued Cyborg, "you can tell me."  
  
"It's for KND eyes only" replied Number 2.  
  
"Okay, okay" said Cyborg as he backed off.  
  
"Uh, could you get all of my friends here?" asked Number 2.  
  
"Certainly" replied Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg came back with Number 1, 3, 4 and 5. They were all wondering what was going on.  
  
"Cyborg" replied Number 2, "since you are technically a teenager, I was wondering if this could be a private meeting."  
  
"Fine with me" said Cyborg as he exited the garage.  
  
"So what's going on here Number 2?" asked Number 4.  
  
"Fellow Kids Next Door members" said Number 2, "I would like to introduce KND's next generation of technology. Since our old two-by-four technology is considered obsolete, I have decided to improve it with some parts lying around Cyborg's garage. I have manage to upgrade our two-by-four weaponry to be more high-tech. I call this new brand new generation three-by-four technology."  
  
"Say what?" said Number 5 in a more curious tone of voice.  
  
"Three-by-four technology" continued Number 2, "the next generation of KND technology."  
  
"Are you crazy Number 2?!" cried Number 4, "This is from cruddy teenagers!"  
  
"You mean those kind 'cruddy teenagers' who are kind enough to save our butts?" said Number 1.  
  
"Alright, alright" replied Number 4, "I'll quit my anti-teenager rants for now."  
  
"Number 4, I am quite sick of your anti-teenager rants" continued Number 1, "I am ordering you to be nicer to these teenagers. We are both going out of our way to stop whatever this Slade villain has in store for our moon base, before it's too late."  
  
"So what is this meany Slade up to?" asked Number 3.  
  
"We don't know" replied Number 1.  
  
Suddenly, Robin ran into the room. It seemed pretty urgent that he wanted to speak to Number 1.  
  
"We've gotten a fax from an anonymous individual who claims to know what Slade might be planning" said Robin giving Number 1 the paper.  
  
"Hmm, let's see" replied Number 1 as he looked over the paper, "'Come to the ally downtown near the pizza restaurant. Stay with the Titans for at least two days. I'll be waiting for you in the ally near the pizza restaurant. I'll be there at midnight sharp. Don't be late.' I wonder who could have sent this fax?"  
  
"I don't know either" replied Robin, "but it seems like whoever this individual is wants to help you kids." 


	5. Dark Preperations

Chapter 5: Dark Preparations  
  
While the KND were discussing plans on how to get Slade and his minions, Slade was making plans of his own. Slade managed to get his own personal room at the Delightful Children's mansion by their Father's permission. Entering the room are two former KND operatives, Chad formerly known as 274 and Crea formerly known as 11.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Chad.  
  
"Yes" said Slade as he turned around.  
  
"This is about the assault on the KND moon base?" asked Crea.  
  
"Yes" replied Slade, "I have a present for you two. Come, follow me."  
  
The two former KND operatives followed Slade back outside the mansion. Outside, there were two new types of body armor waiting. Standing next to the two outfits of body armor were Mammoth and Jinx who were guarding the armor.  
  
"This is the type of armor you will be using on your assault" said Slade.  
  
"What's so special about this armor?" asked Chad.  
  
"The armor will be useful to you" said Slade, "the armor has laser attachments as well as high-tech weaponry designed to eliminate your enemies."  
  
"Do you have any other surprises we would like to know?" asked Crea.  
  
"Certainly" replied Slade as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Immediately after that happen, Slade's robotic ninjas came out of the darkness, also revealing a large battleship that was invisible at the time.  
  
"I almost forgot to mention" said Slade, "this would be your battleship. It's a starship I have managed to create with my superior technology. You should have no problem eliminating the defenses of the KND moon base."  
  
"When will our operations begin?" asked Chad while putting on the new armor. "Should we consult with Father?"  
  
"Your concerns are my concerns" replied Slade, "I shall deal with him myself."  
  
As Slade walked into the mansion he could smile upon his fortune that his true plans were coming to light now all Slade had to do was to get Father out of the picture and he could be able to rule the world. So he sent Gizmo to get Father to come and bring him to Slade.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" asked Father.  
  
"Come, sit" said Slade.  
  
Father sat on the chair Slade asked him to sit on. At first Father thought it was just a debriefing on the plans to destroy the KND moon base. But when Chad and Crea did not come in, he was worried that that something was wrong here.  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked Slade.  
  
"Uh, sure" replied Father as sweat ran down his forehead, "where's Chad and Crea? I thought you wanted to debrief me on your plans to destroy the KND moon base?"  
  
Suddenly Slade pressed a button and immediately Father's arms and legs were chained to the chair. Father struggled to get out of the recent situation he was in. He could not even turn on his flame to get out either.  
  
"What's going on here?!" cried Father.  
  
"I want you out of the picture" said Slade.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?" asked Father in a panic voice.  
  
"You see, I was hoping somebody high up would invite me in someday" replied Slade, "and you were that fool."  
  
"So, you were planning this all along?" said Father.  
  
"Yes" replied Slade, "back stabbing an ally in the back is what I do best. And you have given me total control. And once the Kids Next Door is out of the way, the Teen Titans won't be able to stop me either."  
  
"So, this was also a ploy to destroy your enemies as well?" asked Father.  
  
"Yes" replied Slade, "I should have no trouble convincing the world that the Titans are the bad guys and I am one of the good guys. You gave me that position, and I thank you for that."  
  
"You will never get away with this" said Father.  
  
"Oh, but I already have" replied Slade, "I have already taken the liberty of firing all your cronies and even putting your own children on watch."  
  
"You what?!" cried Father as he tried to struggle out of the chair.  
  
"You see, once I have taken over the world, I will not need such assistance here" continued Slade, "once I have taken out the moon base and the Titans, I will take out you. Only I will rule the world."  
  
Slade then walks out of the room and back outside the mansion to meet with the two former KND operatives again.  
  
"So did you consult Father on our latest additions to our plans?" asked Crea.  
  
"Sure as the black as night" lied Slade.  
  
"When will begin our assault?" asked Chad.  
  
"In about three days or so" replied Slade, "until then, rest and wait for further orders." 


	6. Killing Time

Chapter 6: Killing Time  
  
After Number 2 finished up the last modifications to the new three-by-four guns, he gave each of the brand new high-tech three-by-four weaponry to the rest of his teammates.  
  
"Robin" said Number 1 as he was gearing up his gun, "I was wondering if you have a training course so that we can test our new weapons?"  
  
"Sure" replied Robin, "we sometimes use the training course to test our strength and our powers."  
  
The five KND operatives head outside with Robin and Raven not far behind. The other Titans watched from a safe distance as Robin step up the course. As various obstacles were being setup, Number 1 fired the first shot at the obstacles with his high-tech laser gun, destroying them completely. Now it was Number 2's turn, so he fired a few more rounds of his portable cannon at several obstacles, destroying all of them, as the other KND members tested out their new technology, when they were signaled to stop from Robin.  
  
"I think you kids have already proven that your new technology works" said Robin.  
  
"Who's up for some video games?" asked Cyborg, "Can any of your kids beat my score?"  
  
"Well, Number 3 and I are not much into video games, but Number 1, 2 and 4 will take you on" replied Number 5.  
  
"I suppose some relaxation is alright" said Number 1, "at least until we find that anonymous individual who faxed us yesterday."  
  
As everybody was heading inside, Number 4 signaled Number 2 to talk to him before they would head in.  
  
"Uh, Number 2" said Number 4, "I was wondering, how did you feel when you were around Crea?"  
  
"Wow" replied Number 2, "that's a tough question. Let's just say for sometime I was under a spell or something like that. Why would you want to ask me something like that?"  
  
"Are you two boys coming in or do I need to make you two come in?" asked Raven as she was impatiently waiting for the two to come inside the tower.  
  
"Don't worry, we will be there in a second" replied Number 4 in a nervous voice.  
  
"Oh, I see where this is going" said Number 2 as he winked his eye at Number 4.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" protested Number 4.  
  
"Alright, I won't push it" replied Number 2, "let's head back into the tower and play some video games."  
  
As Number 2 and 4 entered the tower, they saw Cyborg playing with Number 1 on the Gamestation. Robin was waiting for his turn as Beast Boy was also next in line.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good at this" said Cyborg pressing several buttons on his controller.  
  
"This game is new for me, but I think I'm getting the hang of it" replied Number 1.  
  
Suddenly Number 1 lost as Cyborg cheered with joy.  
  
"Booya!" cried Cyborg with joy, "Next victim please."  
  
"Aw, no fair" complained Beast Boy as he rolled his eyes, "Robin never quits. It's going to take a long time before I get a chance to play."  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here" said Number 4 as he got of the waiting line.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Number 2.  
  
"I'm just going to take a tour of the tower" said Number 4.  
  
"Okay Number 4, don't get lost" replied Number 1.  
  
Number 4 decided it was a good time to take a walk anyway. Meanwhile, Number 3 was showing off her Rainbow Monkey doll to Raven. Raven however was unimpressed with the large monkey doll.  
  
"Come on Raven, tell us what you think about Number 3's doll?" asked Starfire.  
  
"I hate dolls" replied Raven in a soft rude reply.  
  
"That's funny, she sounds just like Number 4" said Number 3.  
  
"Look Number 3" said Raven, "I don't do cute stuff. I am not like you and I am not like Starfire."  
  
"Come on, please?" begged Number 3.  
  
"No" replied Raven.  
  
"Aw, come on?" continued Number 3, "the doll won't bite."  
  
"Don't push it" replied Raven as her eyes lid up a black glow.  
  
"Uh, Number 3, I think Raven would like sometime alone" said Starfire, "perhaps she can head back to her room. We can still play with your doll when she leaves."  
  
"Okay" replied Number 3 in her usual cheerful mood.  
  
"Very well then" said Raven as she was leaving Starfire's room.  
  
While Number 4 was walking in the hallway still grumbling about having to be assigned to a teenager girl, he couldn't help wonder why he hesitated when he first gazed into Raven's eyes. He kept on grumbling silently to himself with his usual anti-teenager/anti-girl rants, when suddenly he ran into Raven in the hallway. Number 4 immediately stopped and stood frozen in Raven's path.  
  
"What were you grumbling about?" asked Raven as she was approaching Number 4.  
  
"Uh, uh" was Number 4's only response as sweat ran down his forehead.  
  
Raven could tell that Number 4 was afraid of her. But as she was about to approach Number 4, Number 3 interrupted everything saving Number 4 from the embarrassing situation at least for now.  
  
"Hey Raven and is that Number 4 being all sweaty right next to you?" said Number 3 as she stepped out of Starfire's room.  
  
"I was going to ask you to join us for a tea party with my Rainbow Monkey doll, but I can see you and Number 4 have better things to do" continued Number 3.  
  
As Number 3 went back into Starfire's room, Number 4 relaxes and regains consciousness.  
  
"I can't believe she brought that cruddy Rainbow Monkey doll here" complained Number 4.  
  
"You hate that doll too?" asked Raven in an astonished voice.  
  
"She has an entire collection of those stupid cruddy dolls back at home" replied Number 4, "I hate those cruddy dolls."  
  
"I have to deal with Starfire's attitude" said Raven as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it" replied Number 4, "Number 3 acts like this all the time."  
  
"Perhaps we can head back to my room, if you wish?" asked Raven.  
  
"Sure" replied Number 4 in a surprisingly cheerful mood, "maybe you teenager girls are not so cruddy after all."  
  
As Raven heads back to her room with Number 4 following behind, Number 5 was in Terra's room listening to some of Terra's CDs as usual.  
  
"So let me guess" said Number 5, "you and Beast Boy get the latest CDs?"  
  
"Yep" replied Terra.  
  
"That's strange" said Number 5, "my sister Crea never allows me to use her CDs. And on top of that, my CDs were destroyed when the tree house collapsed."  
  
"That's too bad" said Terra.  
  
"All I have are CDs that are months out of date" continued Number 5.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we can create back up CDs so that you can listen to the CDs you lost when your tree house was attacked" suggested Terra.  
  
"That's a great idea" replied Number 5.  
  
Number 5 and Terra got up and left the room to get Number 5 some back up CDs. As time flew by, it was getting dark. So Robin called everyone to the main room.  
  
"It's getting dark" said Robin, "I think you kids should either sleep in the main room or in the room of the Titan you're assigned to."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea" said Number 1, "since I don't think there is room for Number 2 and I, we would be sleeping here."  
  
"Yea, sleep over!" said Number 3 as she hugged Starfire.  
  
"Wonderful!" replied Starfire.  
  
"You mean I got to sleep in her room?!" cried Number 4 pointing at Raven.  
  
"Come now Number 4" said Number 1, "you can sleep in the main room with us."  
  
"Thanks" sighed Number 4 for a moment of relief.  
  
"Fine with me" said Raven, "I can tell you are afraid of me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" protested Number 4.  
  
"Alright enough you two" said Number 1, "Number 4, remember what I told you about your specific order not to overreact and fight with our guests?"  
  
"Alright, alright" said Number 4 as he backed off his argument with Raven.  
  
"Don't stay up too late playing Gamestation" said Cyborg as the rest of the Titans were leaving the room.  
  
"Don't worry" said Robin before he left the room to Number 1, "tomorrow we will track that anonymous fax sender so get a good nights rest." 


	7. The Anonymous Individual

Chapter 7: The "Anonymous" Individual  
  
After resting, the Kids Next Door and the Teen Titans were ready to meet the anonymous individual who sent them the anonymous fax about Slade's plans on the KND moon base. As all the members of the KND got into Cyborg's car, the rest of the Titans followed close behind monitoring every move. When Cyborg arrived at the pizza restaurant where the anonymous individual said he would meet the KND operatives at, he signaled the KND operatives to get out of the car.  
  
"Okay, close is clear" said Cyborg, "I will be here as back up if you need any of it."  
  
"Thanks" replied Number 1 as he got out of Cyborg's car.  
  
As all the KND operatives got out of the car, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. The figure appeared to be wearing a trench coat and was always in the shadows.  
  
"Welcome Kids Next Door" said the figure, "I have vital information that could be of some use to you."  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Number 1.  
  
"That is not important" said the figure, "this meeting is urgent and should not be disrupted."  
  
"Tell us who the crud you are!" cried Number 4.  
  
As the figure was about to refuse Number 4's demands, Robin accidentally turned on his head light on his motorcycle. The light shined on the no longer mysterious figure, revealing the figure to be the Tolietnator.  
  
"You!" shouted Number 4 as he leaped forward at the Tolietnator.  
  
"Please wait, I can explain!" cried the Tolietnator.  
  
"I ought to pound you into the ground for destroying the tree house" said Number 4 still grabbing onto the Tolietnator's trench coat.  
  
"This is the guy that helped destroyed the tree house?" said Raven coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Let him speak" said Robin as he took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle.  
  
"I overheard Slade that he's planning something big to destroy the KND moon base" said the Tolietnator, "I soon found out something suspicious of Father's new 'friend' Slade when the rest of the villains Father usually hires to fight the KND were all mysteriously fired. I suspect that Slade is not only to get rid of the Kids Next Door, but also take over the adult world as well."  
  
"This sounds serious" said Robin, "if Slade is able to destroy the KND moon base and the adult world at ounce, we could also be out of the job as well."  
  
"So it's agreed" said Number 1, "we join forces."  
  
"Yes" said the Tolietnator, "I will contact Sticky Beard and he will provide you Titans with a map of Father's mansion."  
  
"Let's head back to the tower for more briefing" said Robin.  
  
As the Titans, the Kids Next Door and the Tolietnator went back to Titan Tower, Robin along with Number 1 and the Tolietnator entered the main communications room of Titan Tower.  
  
"I'll contact Sticky Beard" said the Tolietnator, "he'll fax us a map of Father's mansion."  
  
As everyone waited, the fax of Father's mansion came in like the Tolietnator said.  
  
"I have one problem" said Robin, "neither one of us don't know the landscape of the mansion. Somebody has to guide us. I think two guides would be fine."  
  
"I can be the first guide" said the Tolietnator, "I snuck around that mansion before."  
  
"Alright team, I want to know who's going to be the second guide for the Titans?" asked Number 1 as he walked by the rest of the KND operatives. Beast Boy thought of something funny he could do to Number 4 so he turned into a porcupine again, walked up to the wall and rammed right into Number 4's behind. Number 4 let out a big scream as he stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome aboard Number 4" said Number 1 shaking his hand, "you will be the Titan's second guide into Father's mansion."  
  
"But I didn't volunteer to join" complained Number 4.  
  
"Sorry Number 4, you were the one who walked forward, therefore you have volunteered yourself to the cause" said Number 1.  
  
"Why you cruddy little" said Number 4 as he saw Beast Boy laughing behind his back, "I'll show you."  
  
"Number 4" said Number 1 in a harsh voice, "what did I tell you to do earlier?"  
  
"Alright" grumbled Number 4.  
  
"Come on, let's get going" said Robin as he ordered the rest of the Titans to head onto a Titan ship with Number 4 and the Tolietnator following behind them.  
  
As Numbers 1, 2, 3 and 5 got onto the newly built three-by-four ship to head toward the KND moon base to warn the high-ranking members of the Kids Next Door about Slade's plans, Number 4 and the Tolietnator got onto the ship where the Teen Titans were on. The two ships head toward their own directions. As the two separate ships were approaching their targets, Number 4 and the Tolietnator geared up with the Titans, while the rest of the Kids Next Door was gearing up to stop Slade's two apprentices Chad and Crea from taking over the KND moon base. 


	8. Moon Base Assault

Chapter 8: Moon Base Assault  
  
It was a normal day on the KND moon base. Number 86 had called all the KND operatives in for a meeting. She was worried that five of the KND operatives had not been seen in recent days.  
  
"Greetings" said Number 86, "I have terrible news to inform you. Apparently some of our operatives have gone missing. As I have sent down a recon team to look for them, all they found was a fallen tree house and no trace of anyone. I'm afraid there is something terribly wrong here."  
  
As Number 86 was about to continue her briefing suddenly a large explosion was heard. All of the KND operatives turned their attention to the screen to see that a large battle starship of unknown origin was bombarding the KND moon base defense system. Number 86 quickly presses the red alert button and all KND operatives are set in immediate defense mode. Meanwhile on the large battle starship, Chad was setting on a high chair overseeing the bombarding of the KND moon base.  
  
"I think it's time for us to make the assault on the moon base" said Crea coming into the control room.  
  
"You take the first assault team" said Chad, "I'll back you up from this position."  
  
"Good" replied Crea, "inform Slade that we're beginning our assault on the Kids Next Door moon base."  
  
As Chad pulled up the communications screen, Slade immediately responded.  
  
"What's the status so far?" asked Slade.  
  
"We've begin our assault on the KND moon base" replied Chad.  
  
"Excellent" said Slade, "once the moon base is ours we'll be able to rule the world without the Kids Next Door messing things up, Slade out."  
  
As Slade turned off the communications computer he walked toward Father who was still struggling to get out of the situation that he was in.  
  
"You will never get away with this" said Father, "sooner or later my two loyal operatives will know what you have done."  
  
"They'll be too busy with invading the Kids Next Door moon base to figure that something suspicious is going on" said Slade, "this time I am determine to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Father.  
  
"Glad you would ask" said Slade, "you see once I rule the kid world, I will also rule the adult world. And putting my position where you once were will put those troublesome Titans out of business too."  
  
"So you're getting rid of me just to defeat your enemies too?" asked Father.  
  
"Absolutely correct" replied Slade, "I could have total domination over the media, the government and the other various institutions when you're out of the picture."  
  
As Slade was watching over Father, Crea was preparing with the strike force of Slade's robotic ninjas to invade the KND moon base. They headed into a transport and sped off to the KND moon base. While Crea was driving the transport toward the KND moon base, Chad was making sure the defense systems on the KND moon base were being disabled. The laser cannons on the battle starship fired, destroying all of the KND moon base defense systems. Number 86 however was more worried about the transport coming in. So she instructed several KND operatives to follow her to where the transport might land. As the transport landed in a hangar bay, the KND operatives geared up their weapons and aimed at the door. Slade's robotic ninjas leaped out and destroyed the two-by-four weaponry the KND operatives were using against them.  
  
"Give yourselves up" said Crea as she came out of the transport, "it's over for you brats."  
  
Suddenly a second transport came in. This transport was carrying Chad along with several of Slade's robotic ninjas.  
  
"Put these KND operatives in some place where I can watch them" said Chad, "Crea, contact Slade and tell him the good news."  
  
As Chad and Slade's robotic ninjas forced the KND operatives to surrender, Crea was informing Slade of the recent victory on the assault of the KND moon base.  
  
"The mission was a total success" said Crea, "Father always seemed to fail to destroy the Kids Next Door, but you have done the unthinkable."  
  
"I know, I know" replied Slade, "this will be the end for the Kids Next Door."  
  
"Yes" said Crea.  
  
As Slade turned off the communications, he let out an evil laugh. Slade knew that victory was coming his way and it would be only a matter of time before the Titans would fall along with the Kids Next Door. But what Slade didn't know was that there were two ships on their way to their destinations ready to end Slade's tyranny once and for all. 


	9. Dual Rescues

Chapter 9: Dual Rescues  
  
After several hours after the assault on the Kids Next Door moon base was a success by two former KND operatives Chad and Crea, the transport carrying Number 1, 2, 3 and 5 was heading toward the moon base. As the transport was coming toward the moon base, Chad gazed out of the window of the moon base, watching the transport approaching.  
  
"Should we send fighters to stop the transport?" asked Crea walking up toward Chad.  
  
"No" replied Chad, "I want to see them personally. Prepare to meet them at the hangar they choose to land in."  
  
As the transport landed in the hangar, Chad and Crea were waiting for them. Number 1 was the first to step out of the transport. As he looked around the hangar, he could see Slade's robotic ninjas just staring at him.  
  
"Welcome remaining Kids Next Door operatives" said Chad, "as you can see what you have known about your former moon base is now under our control."  
  
"Listen to me Chad" said Number 1, "something is not right here. How come your new friend Slade wouldn't allow any other Kids Next Door villains to help you out?"  
  
"None of your business!" said Chad, "Take them away!"  
  
Slade's robotic ninjas took Number 1, 2, 3 and 5 to a small detention facility located within the Kids Next Door moon base.  
  
"Crea, you're making a big mistake siding with Slade!" said Number 5 as she was being taken away by one of Slade's robotic ninjas.  
  
"Call Slade up" said Crea, "tell them that we have caught the intruders."  
  
As Chad ran up the communications computer on the KND moon base, Slade logged on to see what Chad had to report.  
  
"Greetings Chad, what's the status so far?" asked Slade.  
  
"We have captured four intruders" replied Chad, "we are prepared to interrogate them to see if they have anymore information that would be useful."  
  
"Good" said Slade, "there is something I would like to show you before you go."  
  
Slade turns the camera to Father. Chad is shocked by this disturbing development.  
  
"What's going on here, is this is a joke?" asked Chad.  
  
"It's no joke" said Father as he looked at the camera, "Slade has tricked us into believing that he was our friend and ally."  
  
"You monster!" shouted Chad through the communications computer.  
  
"Thank you" replied Slade, "guards, take these two away."  
  
Suddenly the robotic ninjas grabbed Chad from his position as well as grabbing Crea. Slade's robotic ninjas threw Chad and Crea into the detention center with the other KND operatives.  
  
"Well, well, well" said Number 86 as she got up from her bunch, "looks like the tables have turned."  
  
"We told them that Slade was untrustworthy" said Number 1, "but they didn't seem to care."  
  
"Look people" said Number 5, "since we're all here together in prison, we might as well work together in trying to escape and save the moon base."  
  
"Number 5 is right" continued Number 2, "we could use our new three-by-four weaponry to escape the detention center."  
  
"Three-by-four?!" cried Number 86 in an astonished voice, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Number 2 carefully unravel a strange watch.  
  
"That doesn't look like any weapon, that looks like an ordinary watch!" continued Number 86.  
  
"Let me finish my demonstration" said Number 2.  
  
Number 2 presses a button on the watch he was holding. After pressing the button on the watch, a red laser comes out of the watch and starts to slowly dig through the metal bars that were holding them. Finally they stepped out of their cell.  
  
"Quickly, free the other operatives" ordered Number 86.  
  
"What about the other two former operatives?" asked Number 3.  
  
"Those traitors?!" said Number 86 in an astonished voice, "Why must we free them?"  
  
"If you free us" said Chad as he was sitting in his cell, "we'll help you defeat Slade's robotic ninjas. Our armor is the same high-tech technology the robotic ninjas use."  
  
"I might have a gadget in this watch to do that" said Number 2.  
  
"Our weapons are in the storage room" said Number 1, "there are plenty of robotic ninjas that will guard them."  
  
"I'll help you kids for just this one time" said Chad after he was freed from his cell.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye on him Number 1" said Number 86 whispered to Number 1, "I don't trust him."  
  
"Don't worry Number 86, you have my word" replied Number 1.  
  
As Number 1 and Number 2 loaded up with their weapons with Chad, the three snuck by some of Slade's robotic ninjas, they eventually made it to the storage room where Chad and Crea's armor were stored.  
  
"I'll distract the robots" said Chad, "you hack into my suit."  
  
"Got it" said Number 2 as he was sneaking toward Chad's armor.  
  
Chad then throws several things at the robotic ninjas guarding the armor.  
  
"Hey bums, see if you can get me!" shouted Chad.  
  
Slade's robotic ninjas saw Chad and started to chase him. When the robotic ninjas got close to where Number 1 was hiding, Number 1 used his new high- tech gun and destroyed the two robotic ninjas. Meanwhile, Number 2 was hacking into Chad's armor trying to disable the robotic ninjas.  
  
"Guys, if any of those pesky robotic ninjas come by keep them busy" said Number 2 as he was still busy trying to hack into the armor.  
  
As Number 2 was attempting to hack into the armor, a computer screen appeared on the armor with Slade.  
  
"Nice try kid" said Slade on the computer, "but the real controls are in my hands and there is no way you can stop them."  
  
"Just shove it" replied Number 2 as he was ignoring Slade while still trying to hack into the armor.  
  
"Such language" said Slade, "it seems your parents haven't taught you any manners."  
  
While Slade was busy watching Number 2 at his attempts to hack into the armor, the Titans were landing just outside the mansion in the large garden. Number 4 and the Toliernator got out of the ship along with the Titans.  
  
"I think we should split up" said Robin.  
  
"I can go with Starfire and Terra along with the Toliternator" said Cyborg.  
  
"Then it looks like Beast Boy, Raven and Number 4 will go with me" said Robin.  
  
The two groups went into other directions of the mansion. While the Toliernator found an open window on the other side of the mansion, Number 4 used his gun to break through the window.  
  
"We don't want to alert Slade" said Raven.  
  
"What do you know?" asked Number 4.  
  
"She's right" said Robin siding with Raven.  
  
"Alright, we should be careful" grumbled Number 4 as he agreed with Robin.  
  
Number 4, Beast Boy, Robin and Raven entered the mansion. They could see a large hallway and carefully walked down to the end of the hallway and entered a room. There in the room Number 4 was shocked to see the Delightful Children locked up in a barrier shield chamber.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who has come to rescue use, it's Dumber 4" said the Delightful Children.  
  
"If I am so dumb, how come you delightful dorks are in prison?" asked Number 4.  
  
"Look" said Robin, "there is no time to argue, we have to rescue them."  
  
"You're going to have to get pass me!" said Gizmo as he entered the room.  
  
Gizmo races forward toward Number 4. But Number 4 was ready as he used his new high-tech gun against Gizmo. Gizmo dodges the attack and tries to deliver a punch at Number 4. Raven however grabs Gizmo with her powers and throws Gizmo across the room.  
  
"Let me handle this" said Number 4 stepping in front of Robin, "this is personal."  
  
Number 4 lunges at Gizmo and delivering one good punch at Gizmo, knocking Gizmo unconscious.  
  
"That was for the attack on the tree house" said Number 4 delivering a good punch at Gizmo.  
  
"Quick Raven" said Robin, "free the Delightful Children and have Beast Boy get them out of here."  
  
Raven walks toward the computer and manages to hack into it, releasing the Delightful Children.  
  
"Thank you Number 4" said the Delightful Children as they were getting out of their chamber that once held them, "looks like we were wrong to call you Dumber 4. I thought you hated being around teenagers?"  
  
"Look there is no time for this" said Robin, "we have to rescue your father."  
  
"Father could be located in the main control room" said the Delightful Children.  
  
"Can you tell me where it is?" asked Robin.  
  
"Just go down two hallways east of here" replied the Delightful Children, "you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks, Beast Boy get them out of here" ordered Robin.  
  
"Will do" said Beast Boy as he turned into a gorilla.  
  
As Beast Boy was escorting the Delightful Children out of the mansion, on the other side of the mansion, Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and the Toliernator were having trouble with Jinx and Mammoth. Mammoth raced right toward Cyborg, but Cyborg grabs Mammoth's fists and wrestled with Mammoth. Jinx then used her powers to make some debris fall, but Terra managed to catch the debris with her powers and landed the debris on Mammoth, knocking him out cold. Starfire, fired several shots at Jinx as Jinx tried to back away from the attack, Cyborg used his laser and knocked Jinx out.  
  
"Come on" said Cyborg, "we're getting closer."  
  
Finally Cyborg, Terra, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Tolietnator and Number 4 finally reached the main control room. There they all saw Father chained to his chair.  
  
"Quickly" said the Tolietnator, "we must find the controls to release him."  
  
"How impressive of you Tolietnator that you would come to save me" said Father, "when we get out of this mess I can see a big promotion for you."  
  
"Oh thank you" said the Tolietnator.  
  
"We don't have time for this" said Robin, "your children are in safe hands and so will you."  
  
"I don't think you can really stop my plans can you?" asked Slade as he was coming out of the shadows.  
  
Slade pressed a button on the controller he had with him and suddenly robotic ninjas came out of nowhere.  
  
"Slade is controlling these robots" said Cyborg, "we have to get that controller."  
  
"Right" said Robin, "Titans go!"  
  
As the Titans were fighting their way to Slade, the Tolietnator was busy trying to get into the main computer to free Father while Number 4 was being his backup just in case any of Slade's robots tried to stop him. Suddenly Slade noticed it and leaped over the Titans. The Titans were too busy fighting off his robots to notice it.  
  
"Alright kid" said Slade, "you are getting on my nerves. The only reason I temporarily joined Father to crush you was to get to this position. So move aside shrimp!"  
  
"Don't ever call me shrimp" said Number 4 in an angry voice.  
  
Number 4 leaped at Slade out of that remark he had made against him. Number 4 delivered a good punch at Slade. Slade felt his chin he could feel pain from the attack.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have done that" said Slade.  
  
"Get use to it" said Number 4, "I have kicked adult butts before and you are no different."  
  
Then Number 4 makes a large dent in Slade's armor. Slade steps back, only to use a flash grenade to escape capture. Slade's robots also disappear and the robotic ninjas on the KND moon base are destroyed.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me" said Father shaking Robin's hand. Father then turns to Number 4 for an unusual agreement.  
  
"I don't usually do this often" said Father to Number 4, "but I will agree for a one week truce."  
  
"Alright" replied Number 4, "I'll inform Number 1 on this development."  
  
"Come on" said Robin to Number 4 as they were leaving the mansion, "we'll help you rebuild the tree house." 


	10. A Truce for Now

Chapter 10: A Truce for Now  
  
As Chad and Crea were preparing to leave the moon base, Number 86 stopped to congratulate them for helping defeating Slade along with Number 1, 2, 3 and 5.  
  
"We would like to thank you for all your help" said Number 86, "we couldn't have done it without you two."  
  
"I should have listen to you sister that Slade was up to no good" said Crea.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Number 5.  
  
"Thanks guys" said Chad as he was leaving, "until we meet again on the battlefield."  
  
As Chad and Crea got onto their transport and headed toward the mansion of the Delightful Children, Number 1 got a call from Number 4 on the communicator on the moon base.  
  
"I'm heading back to where the tree house once stood with the Titans" said Number 4 on the communicator.  
  
"Good work Number 4" said Number 1, "the Titans can help us build our tree house again. Come on, let's head back home."  
  
Number 1, 2, 3 and 5 got onto the transport and headed back to where the tree house once stood. When they landed, the Titans and Number 4 were waiting for them as they got out of their transport.  
  
"We're glad that you helped us" said Number 1 as he was shaking Robin's hand.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine" replied Robin, "now Titans, I am going to instruct you to get some resources to help the Kids Next Door rebuild their tree house. Terra and Raven, we're going to need you to lift the tree that the Hive knocked down when their tree house was attack and put it back in its place. Beast Boy, you will collect wood to help build the tree house again, while Cyborg and I will help Number 1 and 2 design the interior of the tree house. Titans, let's get to work!"  
  
The Titans got to work and started helping the Kids Next Door rebuild their tree house. When night fell, the tree house was about finished. Number 1 and the rest of his team stood back as they were amazed as how the tree house was rebuilt so fast with the help of the Titans.  
  
"Wow, the tree house looks better than it was before" said Number 2.  
  
"Yea" said Number 4 walking inside the tree house, "the inside looks a whole lot better."  
  
"I'll have to admit that" said Number 5 as she was also walking in.  
  
"Come on Number 3" said Starfire, "let's put your Rainbow Monkey dolls back in your room."  
  
"Yea!" replied Number 3 with such excitement.  
  
"Well Robin" said Number 1 as he turned to him, "perhaps growing up into teenagers won't be so bad."  
  
"Just because I am a teenager to you" said Robin, "doesn't mean I want to boss you around."  
  
"I understand now" said Number 1 as he was heading into the tree house, "well I'll be seeing you."  
  
"Come on Cyborg, let's get the rest of the Titans, we're leaving for home" said Robin to Cyborg.  
  
"Got it" replied Cyborg as he went to get the other Titans.  
  
As Cyborg went to get the other Titans to head back to the ship, Number 4 walked outside to see if Raven was nearby.  
  
"Robin" said Number 4, "I was wondering, have you seen Raven anywhere?"  
  
"I think she is heading back home with us" replied Robin.  
  
"Well, I want to apologize to you and your team for calling you a bunch of 'cruddy teenagers'" said Number 4.  
  
"Apology accepted" said Robin, "I'll tell the rest of the Titans that you said that."  
  
As the rest of the Titans got onto their ship, Number 1 came out of the tree house and saw the Titans' ship leaving.  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked Number 1 to Number 4.  
  
"Yea, I guess" replied Number 4, "do you think we'll see them again?"  
  
"We will see, we will see" replied Number 1.  
  
As Number 1 and 4 went back into the tree house, meanwhile, Father and his henchmen were busy cleaning up the mess left by Slade's robots. But Father stopped some of his henchmen from cleaning up.  
  
"Wait" said Father, "this technology may be useful to us after all. Come children; let's devise up some plans for the technology our so-called friend Slade left behind."  
  
"Yes Father" said the Delightful Children, "we would be most impressed if we could use this technology against the Kids Next Door when the truce expires."  
  
"Come my children this is the exact time period we need where we should put this technology to good use" said Father as he picked up a piece of a destroyed robot.  
  
The scene then ends with Father and the Delightful Children making an evil laugh throughout the mansion. 


End file.
